Europa Falls
"Europa Falls" is the first campaign mission in Call of Duty: Strike Team, ''and the first mission in the Arctic Scene.'' Pre-Mission Transcript The mission starts out with a short news broadcast going over the current affairs of the U.S. Reporter: 'Tonight on this edition of "News Source Now": With two weeks and counting House Speaker Bosworth continues her unlikely march towards the Oval Office. With polls now leaning heavily in the Congresswoman's favor thanks to her "Bridge the Gap" campaign, Bosworth has stood firm with an aggressive and costly cyber-defense stance and repairing relations with China through open communication and intelligence-sharing. Tensions have been steadily on the rise between the two superpowers since the 2018 cyber-attack on the stock market... China continues to hold the US accountable for the attack and its resulting global economic meltdown... Despite the President's insistence that it was an act of terrorism by the internet's largest followed sociopolitical movement... Cordis Die. And finally, our feature story: An in-depth look into the Cordis Die movement... Who recently reached a social networking milestone. Known only by his online alias "Odysseus," Cordis Die's mysterious figurehead has been labelled both a champion and a terrorist who foments social uprisings for personal financial gain. These stories and more on tonight's edition of -- ''The screen cuts to an image of the Cordis Die logo, and, after a short load time, a debrief by Maj. Gen. Miles begins. 'Maj. Gen. Miles:'This is the border between us and the Russian Federation. And this is S.A.P. Site Juliet Two-Niner, a retrofitted Cold War ICBM silo, and it does not exist. 7 hours ago, the Russian Nuclear Icebreaker NS Baikonur lost power and drifted into US waters; within spitting distance of the site in question. Radiation levels suggest a meltdown and subsequent explosion of the ship's reactor. Earth-shattering? Not until we saw this: A black and white image of three soldiers standing near some boxes in a building is shown. 'Maj. Gen. Miles: '''These surveillance images suggest the Russians just committed an act of war against the United States. The Russians deny responsibility and State -- -- Well, State is buying it though can't substantiate. POTUS has sanctioned a joint op with our Russian counterparts as a sign of good faith. Mission per Op-Ord: re-secure the site and find out what the hell is going on. The SSN Utah is on standby to receive your team in the Bering Sea. Remember commander: the mission requires you to keep your whole team alive. No man left behind. ''The scene switches to a short cutscene in which Team Onslaught - consisting of Marshall and Reed - are landing on the Arctic landmass near the silo. '''Onslaught: Overlord, this is Team Leader: Onslaught has entered the theater. Overlord: Strike Team Onslaught, this is Overlord. Weather system's moved in. '''Onslaught: '''Mission is a go. We'll use the weather to cover our approach. '''Overlord: '''Roger, Onslaught. Keep in touch. Out. Gallery Zodiac CODST.png Stabbing Guard Europa Falls CODST.png Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Single Player Levels